


The Last Lap - A Star Wars Story

by spin_in_the_hairpin



Category: Motorcycling RPF, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, IDK what else to tag so lets see where this takes us, Minor Character Death, bounty hunter AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spin_in_the_hairpin/pseuds/spin_in_the_hairpin
Summary: After a attempted  attack on the live of a senator, the Republic sets up a bounty to catch the assasin. Bounty hunter Maverick Vinales accepts the job, that sends him across the known universe to chase after " El Diablo". Before he knows he's in for a much bigger adventure than he singned up for, with company he did'nt expect and the mission to bring back a bit more justice to the universe.
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales, Fabio Quartarato & Maverick Viñales
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So since Lockdown is making us all do wired stuff i decided to relive my childhood and watch all (and I mean all) Star Wars movies. And because my brain can't just focus on one thing I scrolled through Motogp tumblr. It all got mixed up im my brain and this is the result.  
> I have two more sidestorys for this one but lets start slow and see where this gets us, right?

EPILOG

"I need a job."   
"Well why else would you be here, my friend", the alien snickered.   
The bounty hunter showed no reaction.   
"You guys are really just business and no fun, aren't you?", the alien sat up straighter and put a bounty puck on the table.   
His opposite still showed no reaction as the worm-like creature activated the puck.   
"This is all I have for you, my friend. You either take it or you need to try your luck somewhere else.", the alien stated with a smirk, knowing that he would not find other business in this realm.   
The hunter took in the hologram through his helmet, his face not visible.   
"Do you want it or not. I'm a busy man you know", the alien wanted to grab the puck again.   
"I'll take it", the man under the mask suddenly stated and put the puck into his pocket.   
"Good choice!", the alien sneered. "Now let me get you a drink."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

Maverick got rid of his helmet as soon as the doors of his spaceship closed behind him. It was just too damn hot on this planet to run around in full body amour.  
The helmet had not hit the desk when Minnie came driving around the sitting area.  
This little Droid was left by Maverick's last girlfriend after she decided that hooking up with some space pirat would be 'much more fun than his lame ass'. She had jumped ship faster than he could say 'deathstar' and left Minnie behind.  
Minnie beeped excited and kept driving circles around him. Maverick was sure that this Droid was actually a dog in another live. "Easy there girl!", he said and she stopped to get her head patted. She beeped questioningly at him. "Yeah, I got a job. Not much, but better than nothing." he showed her the bounty puck he picked up from the strange worm alien. She beeped again. "Ughh! I know it's from the republic and it's probably gonna be a pain in the ass, but do you want a new antenna or not?" to his surprise that actually shut her up.  
"Then let's get going. Who knows where this scum is hiding in the universe."

He finally picked up a lead. After a busted hyper drive on a planet that was entirely wood, death threads from fuzzy little creatures on another planet, space traffic jam and getting stuck in a swamp, it was about time. He boarded his ship and punched in the coordinates. After the autopilot was activated and space flew by at light speed, Maverick finally got out of his dripping clothes and settled in the cargo area with a blanket and something to eat. Minnie was in stand-by in the cockpit, so if anything happened she would alarm him. He kept stabbing his food, knowing he should probably go to sleep. But something keeped bugging his mind. He fished the bounty puck out of his pocket and got the hologram of the target up.  
The target was the first human bounty in a long time. To many species out there. Some bounty hunters specialized, but Maverick never saw the point in that. None the less there was something about this boy. He seemed very young to have a bounty this high on his head. Or maybe the crooked smile and boyish hairstyle made him look younger than he was. He searched the files for the age of the target, but little information was given at all. No name, no age, no home planet. Just his species, a hologram picture, his last confirmed location and his nickname. 'El Diablo'. Sounds more like someone with a thing for arson rather than shooting down a senator of the republic, but what did Maverick know.  
Still something about this boy seemed so strange to Maverick, yet he couldn't wrap his head around it. He let out an enerved sigh. He turned off the hologram and stood up. Sleeping would not work anyway so he shook off the blanket, got rid of his shirt and started doing pull ups on a pipe going across the ceiling.

Maverick was woken up by Minnie rolling against his bed making it shake, a red light flashing in his face and a mixture of an alarm going off and Minnie's hysteric beeping. Not the best way to wake up but it got him going immediately. Cursing under his breath he stormed into the cockpit. He jumped into the pilot seat and punched some buttons, hoping the displays would tell him what's wrong.  
After studying the output of the analysis he ran, he pulled the ship out of hyperspace only to appear right in front of the planet that was his travel destinantion anyway. To his surprise no one shot at him although his radar still showed some incoming attackers. "Pay attention Minnie" he told the droid who was plugged into the ships systems to find out what's caused all this drama. "I don't like this one bit." He slowly started to descend down onto the planet, always one eye on the horizon. He still trusted his instincts more than some display. The planet had no protective shields and there seemed no kind of of communication for incoming ships. Nothing unusual for planets this far out, but after the incident shortly before exiting hyperspace, Maverick was even more allert than usual. After the broke through the clouds they where greeted by, what some would call 'a winter wonderland'. Snow covered trees ducking away on mountains covered in white. Maverick steered the ship over the next summit. The Mountains slowly faded to rolling hills, still covered by trees and snow. Not a spot to land in sight. He checked the map of the planet. There seemed to be a little settlement just west of their position. He turned the ship around and steered towards the location, hoping it would give him the oportunity for a save landing. 

They landed just a bit outside of the small settlement. Maverick packed a few things into his bag and told Minnie to lock up the ship. You never know who wandered around, even on civilized planets, these days. The scans had shown very little population overall except one big city that was now about 3 hours away from the place he decided to land on. Minnie had screamed during the whole landing. Ever since the incident on the swamp planet she didn't seem to trust his landing skills any more. Opposite to whatever Minnie was expecting, the landing was smooth and noone was harmed in the process. Not surprisingly the scans had also shown that the temerature never rose above freezing. 'Not the best conditions but better than those damn desert planets' , Maverick thought as he packed mittens into his bag. Minnie beeped from the exit. "I'm coming girl! Just a second", he looked around if he missed anything and decided if that was the case it be like that.  
"Off we go then! Let's pick up this Diablo guy and get get off this ice cube of a planet". They left the ship and set out into the snow covered woods.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPTER 2

His breath came out as little, white clouds and ascended into the sky. He just hoped they wouldn't tip off any guards. He has seen stranger things happen. From their viewing point up on the next hill Maverick surveyed the area. The entrance to the city, if you even wanted to call it that, didn't seem to be heavily guarded. Just two locals with blasters strapped to their waists. The town itself seem to consist of not more than 50 houses build entirely out of snow. But Minnie's scans had shown a lot of buildings under the surface. Probably to get a little benefit of the thermal warmth of the planet. Maverick blew into his hands, trying to keep his fingers from freezing off. Those underground mazes where difficult to get out of. So once he had his target he needed to get to the surface as soon as possible.  
According to his Intel 'El Diablo' only left his house to go to the local taverna. So Maverick was going to try this guy's home first. Probably less people around, even though Maverick doubted this guy would be unguarded. His Intel had shuddered mentioning 'El Diablos' bodyguard. 'Morbido' or something like this. Gosh, why can't people pick normal names these days.  
He stood up, still covered behind the hill and started to walk down towards the city. Better to keep it low for as long as he could. Minnie followed his steps untill they reached the gates. The guards had spotted them from miles away, which wasn't a surprise given Mavericks dark blue and black Armour with bright green engravements made a heavy contrast to the snow.  
They aimed their blasters at him. Minnie beeped. "I think it's a good sign they haven't shot us yet too, Minnie. But keep it down."  
"Whats your business here?", the older of the two asked Maverick as he reached the gate.  
"The heating on my ship broke and I am searching for spares and a room for the night."  
The two of them eyed him suspicious. "There is a hotel just down the main road. All shops will be closed by now.", the older finally said as the jounger one opened the gate for him. Maverick bowed to them and entered the city unrecognized.  
'El Diablos' house wasn't that hard to spot. It sat on the main place and had horns over the entrance. 'How fitting', Maverick thought to himself. Minnie must have had the same thought cause she beeped sarcasticly once the house came into view. Still trying not to raise any suspicion, Maverick walked past the house into a side street, hoping there was a second entrance. And for once he was lucky. There was a small, minimum security door packed away in the wall.   
He let Minnie plug into the entrance to see if she could open it wihout causing too much trouble. After some annoyed beeping at the sytem guarding of the house, the door slid open with a soft sound. Maverick patted Minnie on the head, calling her a 'good girl' wich earned him a content beep from the droid. He took one last look around before he slid into the house with Minnie.   
After the door closed behind them, Maverick was just about to light up his flashligth, when the whole hallway lit up on his own. Instinctively he ducked away and reached for his blaster.   
He didn't hear any footsteps so after a few seconds and relaxed a bit. Minnie beeped quietly at him. "And you could not possibly have told me that sooner?", he shushed at her. He waited for a few more moments if someone was coming to check but no one showed up. Now that he knew the lights activated automaticly he decided just to roll with it. If someone was here to spot them, they would have been here by now, so they were probably all alone in the house.   
Maverick looked into different rooms, but the house seemed empty. Finally he arrived in a room that someone might call a bedroom. As all the other rooms before this one was brightly lit and was dominated by the huge bed in the middle. The decoration was minimalistic and kept the colours sheme of 'no colour'. Everything was kept in white and silver, so Maverick felt like a dirty spot in his colorful armor.  
There was a closet on the side of the room ans Maverick couldn't help but open it. He was blinded by the colorful array of clothes once he looked inside. "Oh... wow...", he couldn't help himself. The closet was filled with the brightest, most horrible patterned clothes he had ever seen. After a few more seconds looking at the monstrosity that was this closet he closed it again and turned to Minnie. "At least this guy should be easy to spot.", Minnie beeped and agreed.  
They made their way back out of the house without tipping anything off and Maverick left out a silent sigh once the door slid close behind them.  
"Off to the taverna then..."

Maverick stepped into the taverna and was welcomed by surprisingly warm air. He had send Minnie to the ship just in case he needed to get out of here very quick.  
On his way to the bar he scanned the room. A lot of locals were sitting on the tables, some quietly over their food, some in conversation over some beers. A few aliens, travelers, merchants and who knows what else, in the corners and at the bar. But on the other side of the bar sat a man in clothes so bright he seemed to glow in the dim light of the taverna. That had to be his man. Not stopping he made his way to the bar and ordered something to eat and something to drink. Once the steaming food was in front of him he took a sip from his cup and let his eye wander through the room again.  
None of the visitors seemed heavily armed or very dangerous. All except for the man next to the man he identified as 'El Diablo'.  
The man had long curly dark hair that was mostly covered by a helmet covered in leather and decorated with green stones. His chest was bare, only crossed by a leather belt that held the giant axe on his back. His outfit was completed by leather pants that ended in boots covered with fur. Now that had to be this 'Morbido' guy his Intel was so worried about. Maverick couldn't help but chuckle at the ridiculous outfit of the guy. The fur boots made him a lot less intimidating.  
But he was clad very plain compared to his protégé. 'El Diablo' was wearing a bright red coat that was lined with yellow fur and sparkled with little green stones. Under the coat was nothing but his bare chest only adored with a fine gold chain. His pants were bright green and maverick was glad the table covered the rest of the man because he wast sure his eyes could handle more of this. 'El Diablo had some company at his table, a little blonde thing that seemed to cling to his lips at every word he spoke. His bodyguard seemed very much uninterested in anything going on at the table and rolled his glass in his hands.  
Maverick got his focus back on his food and started to get a plan up on how to get this parrot of a man out of this ice cube.  
While he still contemplated over his plan while soaking up the rest of his stew, the door to the tavern flew open and suddenly the tavern grew quiet.   
Maverick didn't even look up. That was never a good sign.  
Heavy boots entered the tavern. By the sound of it about 20 men. One of them started growling into the room in a language Maverick didn't speak. Didn't seen too nice though. An answer was growled from the table across the room. The growling continued for some time and grew louder by the minute. Suddenly 'Morbido' stood up and placed himself in front of the table where 'El Diablo' still sat with his arms stretched out across the back of the couch. The girl next to him was whimpering.  
'Morbido' took the axe of his back and showed it to the crowd still standing in the middle of the room. A few more grunts where exchanged and then the fight started. There allways was a fight. Maverick sighed and kept his head down. That made his plan go to shit. Well then, time to improvise.   
'Morbido' struck down two of the attackers with a swing of his axe and avoided a few blaster shots. All while protecting his table companion. The girl on the other hand didn't seem to have priority and took a blast to the arm. She screamed and jumped up trying to escape and was struck down by two more shots.Meanwhile the fight went on with more casualties on the side of the attackers as the axe took of the head of two more.   
There were still about 10 attackers standing as one shot found his aim in 'Morbido's' arm. The man grunted and took the axe into his other hand, wielding it just as powerful.  
By now the tavern was nearly empty except the few locals that that were hit by shots that had gone astray. Maverick had hid behind the bar once the fight took off.  
But the fight seemed to turn. The blade of the axe seemed to slow and even 'El Diablo' seemed to loose a bit of his cool sliding around the table while the fight was still all on his bodyguard.  
That was when Maverick saw his chance. He crawled around the bar to be closer to his target as well as the back entrance. 'El Diablo' had hid behind the next table by now. Unnoticed by the attackers that were still focused on the axe wielding guy in the middle of the room. Maverick tried to get his attention. After a few waved and soft whistles 'El Diablo' turned around and for a moment Maverick was surprised at how much younger he looked in the dim light of the tavern. He gave the fight a good look and waved him over behind the bar. After a short hesitation he made his way over behind the bar.   
"Your bodyguard will not hold up much longer. We go through the backdoor but I need your guidence for the fastest way trough the city then." Maverick grabbed the boys arm and got up behind the bar. As expected the boy hesitated. "Who are you?", he wanted to know. "At the moment? Your only chance out of here alive it seems. So get up!", Maverick risked a look over the bar, seeing 'Morbido' on his knees surrounded by the last three attackers. They were running out of time. Maverick crouched back down. "We run on my sign. Towards the back door.", he held up his hand and spyed around the bar. The fight seemed to come to an end as one of the attackers put his blasters up to 'Morbido's' head. Maverick dropped his hand and made a run towards the back door. He prayed it wasn't locked because that would shorten their run a lot. He smashed his shoulder against the door and luckily the door gave way and he landed in the snow. He got up really quick. Not quick enough though and 'El Diablo' tripped over him sending them both back into the snow. There was a shot in the tavern followed by a body hitting the floor and some loud growling that sounded even louder in the empty street. Maverick got up on his feet and pulled the boy up with him. He pulled him up to his chest. "Which way now!" That wasn't a question. 'El Diablo' didn't hesitate and pointed down the street. Maverick started running and shoved the boy in front of him. He looked back in time to see a shadow stumble out of the tavern and aimed his blaster. The figure fell down and they were around the next corner before it hit the snow.   
They kept running and turning corners until 'El Diablo' stopped suddenly. Maverick looked around the corner and spotted the main gate. "That was your plan? Out the main gate?" he turned around. "They will recognize me.", the boy stated gesturing to the ur coat that somehow was still on his shoulders after all the running. "Well no shit...", Maverick murmured and got his backpack of his back. He pulled out a dull white blacket and handed it over. 'El Diablo' looked at him confused. "Now put it on. Try to hide some of your face as well. And hurry up, we are on the clock here.", Maverick reached for the cape and loosened it so it fell to the ground. He grabbed it and put it in his backpack. Better leave no more traces than necessary.  
In the meantime the boy had covered himself in the blanked the best he could. His green trousers still peaked out but it's seemed better than nothing. "Stay behind me and don't talk", he ordered and stepped out onto the main street. Maverick took calculated steps, not wanting to seem in a hurry. The boy on the other hand kept turning around. "Keep your head down.", Maverick mumbled at him sharply.  
When they reached the door the guard stepped in their way. "Did you not like our hotel?", the older eyes him suspicious. "The hotel was great but I got the parts I need. My droid should have come through here about two hours ago. And I would like to get going as soon as possible.", Maverick explained. "And who might your company be?", Maverick suspected he needed to answer this question. "This young man will accompany me and help me with my business." The boy nodded. 'Good for him. He is not as stupid as he looks', Maverick thought. This actually seemed to convince the guard. He gestured to his younger colleague to open the gate. Maverick had some money ready to bribe them, but he will gladly keep his money if his mouth can get him out of there. The gate opened and the stepped out into the night.

They got over the next hill until they heard the gates being opened again. They looked at each other and speed up their steps. Maverick just hoped the others didn't have speeders.   
No luck this some as the sound of engines got to them. "Change of plans!", Maverick decided and pulled the boy down onto the ground. He pulled the blanket from 'El Diablo's' head and threw it over the pair of them. The boy hissed as his naked chest hit the snow. Maverick would have laughed if the speeders hadn't come over the summit and flew past them only meters away.  
They didn't move until the icy desert was quiet again. The boy next to him was shivering by now. But to Maverick's surprise he didn't complain. After they got up he handed the blanket back to him. "Hold the blanket ready if they show up again." 'El Diablo' nodded again. The kid was quieter than Maverick liked but this was not the place to think about this.  
They made their way back towards the ship, hiding under the blanket and snow every time the speeders came near them. The boy was shivering more and more and even the blanket didn't help much any more. And as he grew colder he started actually complaining. And the whining grew more annoying as the boy grew colder.  
Maverick's patience grew thinner and thinner. Once the ship came into view they both thanked the heavens. Maverick got his communicator out and reached out to Minnie telling her to set up the ship so they could get out if there. 'El Diablo' stopped dead in his tracks. "I'm not leaving this planet. I'm not going.", he pressed through his blue lips. "Well then freeze to death here. And if that doesn't happen first, then have fun with your friends. I'm leaving this damned planet.", Mavericks patience ran out. The boy took the blanket and threw it at Maverick's feet. Just as he was about to turn around and walk into the forest the sound of the speeders came back. "Shit they must have found our steps again." Maverick started running. Fuck this guy and his green pants. No bounty in the world was worth dying. He screamed at the communicator for Minnie to fire up the engines. The door opened and Maverick jumped inside. He turned around to close the door as a bundle of green pants and blonde hair jumped through it. He slammed the button to close the door. Not fast enough and one blaster shot exploded on the inside. Ignoring the sparks coming out of the wall he jumped in the direction of the cockpit. "Start the damn ship Minnie!", he screamed.  
The ship left the floor before he sat in his seat. There were blaster shots flying past them, some of them hitting the back shields. He turned up the power and they where out of the range of the blasters. He steered them out of the atmosphere into the space surrounding the planet. No one seemed to follow them so he punched in some coordinates and got the ship into hyperspace. Once the autopilot was at work he leaned back and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Minnie beeped. "Yeah, I'm okay girl!", he patted her head. She beeped again. "Our gues... Oh shit!", he jumped up and made his way back to the cargo area. He just hoped the bounty was alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now did Franky survive the attack? Is Fabio okay? Are his green pants still wearable after that chase? Guess we'll have to find out. You are as wise as me as to where this storry will take us.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for readin, I hope you enjoyed it. For suggestions, corrections, constructive critisicm, praise and other stuff leave a comment or hit me up on tumblr @spin-in-the-hairpin.


End file.
